Bjorn Masked-Eye
Bjorn is a Masked-Eye, and a renowned warrior of the Masked-Eye family and the Knights of Jehanna. Bjorn's obscure fighting style functions differently from his family's teachings and his silent and observing behaviour sparks a certain fear in most people he encounters, and is sometimes even seen as an oddity amongst some of his own siblings. Biography Little is known of Bjorn's personal life before the events of Ancient Legends, and so far, it hasn't been mentioned a single time in the RP. His silent behaviour could be attributed to a deep going depression, although this is up to debate. He is one of the oldest Masked-Eyes, although his specific age is never specified. It is a known fact however, that he is somewhere in his late twenties. From a young age, Bjorn had always preffered to fight simply wielding one sword in his right hand, and hold nothing in the other, much to the dissaproval of his trainers, tutors, siblings, and parents. However, when it was proven he still managed to be stronger than most his siblings, easily beating Sarah and Antoine Masked-Eye in one versus one duels, he had proven his worth to the family. Now, his siblings fear how strong he would be if he actually utilized a second weapon, or a shield. When he was a young adult, one of his earlier exploits was a great one according to some of his family, but is also looked down upon by the Masked-Eyes who harbor the old ideology of the Masked-Eyes. He actually managed to join the Knights of Jehanna after defeating Saarthan Emirith, who was said to be the strongest knight of the order at that time. It is said that the only injury he had was a mere scratch of his opponent's sword on his helmet, which wasn't even counted as an injury. The other knights, Richard Ordain and Tristan of Nirth, could not face Bjorn in a duel, much to their dissaproval, as the knights of the Order could not turn against their brothers in arm - they could only hope that someone out of the Order would challenge Bjorn and defeat him. Unfortunately for them, they were all in turn defeated by other knights, namely Daniel Sparrow-Flight and Nicholas Jehun, who joined Bjorn in the Order - decreasing tensions after all. When the war with the dragon priests commenced, Bjorn readily entered the army as a commander of his army, his first battle against them being the siege of Solitude. Personality Bjorn's personality is rather strange, and sparks a certain distrust in most people. He is a typical silent character, and never talks unless he sees the need to. He rarely socializes with those around him, and only starts a conversation if he has an important question concerning a battle, training, the use of weapons, and other cases he deems 'important', and does not approve of wasting his time with 'idle chit-chat'. He has a certain severe clinical depression, and rarely responds to major events around him with emotions such as fear, amazement, surprise, or even anger. However, even due to all this, he is extremely loyal and trustworthy, supporting his siblings and family, as well as their armies. When Antoine critises him for hoping that Jack would join a battle, he struck Antoine with fear as he was enraged by his behaviour and lack of caring for his relatives, as no one knew around that time where Jack was. Even though he is a warrior, not all warriors would approve of consorting and working together with thieves and assassins, like the Masked-Eyes. Bjorn himself is the polar opposite and seen as a physical manifestation of everything that goes against the Masked-Eye's teaching and ideology. He himself does not approve of the thievery and assassinations his family has commited, but he is able to tolerate them. Equipment Bjorn is equipped in a full set of odd steel armor, enhanced by his family's enchanters, and improved by his skill of smithing. The armor has various ornaments and is reminiscent of a knight, but it is also influenced by Nord culture, as seen by the fur cloak that covers his shoulders. under his armor he also wears a green white ornamented and decorated green tunic/cloak, and finally, he wears a pair of simple fur boots. He carries a sword called "Silver Spark", which is the only weapon he wields. However, he also carries a short sword, but he has never been seen using it simultaneously with Silver Spark. Physical appearance His physical appearance as of now, remains completely unknown. He is most likely white-skinned, as most of his siblings are. His hair color is unknown, as some of his siblings have either blonde or brown hair. As evidenced by the armor he wears and his skill in battle, Bjorn is most likely extremely muscled and powerful, and has a large pool of stamina and endurance. Even though he wears heavy armor, it takes a long time before he is struck with fatigue. Bjorn is extremely tall, nearing two meters in height. He is able to easily parry the powerful attacks done with greatswords, warhammers and other two handed weapons. Appearances * Ancient Legends - Molon Labe. Trivia * Bjorn shares many similarities with the main protagonist(s) of Dark Souls, like his ice cold and slent behaviour.The protagonist in Dark Souls II never soeaks a word i the entire series, except for some grunts when he is damaged. * Bjorn is outfitted in the Faraam Set of Dark Souls II. The author first wanted to use the royal knight set from Dark Souls I, but he wanted Bjorn to look more muscled and larger. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Knights